Only If
by Azaki
Summary: An accident in potions class leads to Draco acting his age, but his shoe size seems to have become a short supply. HPDM, HGRW
1. To Potions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, names, etc. involved with this story unless stated otherwise.

**Summary: **An accident in potions class leads to Draco acting his age, but his shoe size seems to have become a **short** supply. Now, its put upon Harry to care for the child-like Malfoy heir. HP/DM, HG/RW

**A/N: **This is a pilot chapter just to see how much hype I'm going to get out of this. That does not mean that if I don't get enough reviews I'm going to quit this story. It only means that this chapter is short because I want to see my readers reactions. No matter what the reviews I'll still continue this fic.

**Warnings: **Slash and violence

**Only If **- Chapter 1: To Potions

"Hey Potter!" Harry turned to see who had called his name, not that he needed to. Harry knew full well who had called his name in that slow, board, annoying, snobby...well lets just say he knew who it was. It just figured that this particular person would wait until they were out of sight of any professors in an empty corridor to call upon him so as to not be caught pestering the Boy-Who-Lived.

As he made way to turn though, the same voice also said, "Catch!" and Harry was clocked in the head with what looked like a cross between a bug of some kind and a slug, neither of which Harry would have been happy to be hit with and a combination of the two only made it worse.

The goopy substance that the creature was emitting had also made the animal stick to Harry's shoulder length hair causing the already furious tuff of black to become even more distraught. While all of this was going on the young Malfoy was laughing uncontrollably at his latest conquest over Potter.

"Oh shut it Malfoy!" Hermione said as she tried to pull the slug-bug off of Harry's head quite unsuccessfully. Ron was at Harry's side as well, but was in a more of a heated mood about the whole ordeal than Harry or Hermione.

"You know Malfoy," Ron began. "you should learn to grow up! Just because Harry helped put your father in jail for being a Death Eater prick doesn't mean you should keep making his life a living hell!" Ron was venting now, his hands already balled into fists ready to pounce on Malfoy.

Malfoy had stopped laughing by now and so had his two lackeys. "You know Weasel," He began. "I think it does. And I also believe that you and your bottom feeding mudblood girlfriend should stay out of my personal quarrels."

"Why you-!" Just as Ron was about to jump on the Slytherin prince a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Came the voice of Professor McGonagall from behind him. "Is there something I can help all of you with?"

"No professor." Said Ron dryly as he stepped away from Malfoy and moved back over to Harry and Hermione.

"Well that's a relief." She said with a cherry sigh as she turned to leave then turned back as if to have an after thought for the whole group. "And Mr. Malfoy. Any more harassment of my houses students for any reason will result in a weeks worth of detentions scrubbing floors with a tooth brush. Are we clear?"

Malfoy glared daggers at her and then smirked arrogantly. "Crystal." He said and then went to leave saying to Harry as he left, "Seems you need to work on your Seeking skills Potter, looks like you getting a bit rusty." His eyes motioning to the slug-bug now crawling across Harry's hair.

As they watched the Slytherin's retreating backs McGonagall said to Ron, "Also Mr. Weasley, any more trouble out of you and you'll be joining him."

Ron looked chest fallen at the thought and sighed a heavy "Yes Professor." She then looked over the creature glued to Harry's head. "Some peanut butter should remove that. Good day."

**A/N: **

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. No smutt for a while, I'm one of those move at a good pace authors. Rushing it usually doesn't have the same effect as taking the story at a steady pace. Also, I don't have a set day I update, I just do it when ever, but you can expect updates about every other week at least if not sooner.

**NOTE:**

Art for this fic can be found at my Live Journal which a link can be found for on my profile page.


	2. Accidents Happen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, names, etc. involved with this story unless stated otherwise.

**Warnings of this chapter**: A curse word! AAHHH!

**Only If **- Chapter 2: Accidents Happen

This silence that greeted the Gryffindor trio when they walked into Potions was deathly, which was not uncommon for any room in which Snape sat.

"Granger, Potter, Weasley; take your seats!" Snape barked in an oh so murderous tone. "Because of your star quality entrances, acting as though all of you are Merlin him self, I will be taking five points from each of you for your rudeness. Making your classmates wait, Mr. Potter?"

"But-!" Snape waved him off with a hand gesture as though he were a disgusting animal of some kind. "Now, if everyone is ready..." He paused to look at Harry in particular with his cold black eyes. "then we will begin our lesson for today."

"I will be paring all of you up in groups of two," A long grown came form the students and he went on not paying any mind to them. "Each group will have a Gryffindor and a Slytherin considering some of the students of Professor McGonagall's house need to learn some manners."

Harry made a slight huff sound at this. "The potion you will be making today will be an ageing potion which should, if brewed correctly, give us an idea of what all of you will look like at the ripe age of forty."

There was a mass chatter among the students about this new potion began as Snape went on and many of them made faces at the thought of themselves at such an _old _age.

"Now," Said Snape as he walked to the middle of the class turning to stare at his fearful pupils. "I will pair all of you up with your partners."

"Granger and Zabini, Weasley and Norwilt,..." On it went for almost an hour, seeing as Neville didn't want to work with one Vincent Crab and was forced to faint from stress almost three times before Snape re-assigned him to a different partner.

"Well, it seems my best student and McGonagall's worst," Snape said as he looked in between Harry and Malfoy. "are the only ones left. Mr. Malfoy, I trust you will do your best in setting a good example for Potter."

p

d

p

d

p

"You know Potter, I had a long night last night so I think you should take this one." Malfoy drawled in his oh-so-cocky tone.

"Sure fine, whatever." Harry wasn't in the mood for Malfoy's attitude so he just wrote the ingredients from the board and fetched what was needed. The only problem was that he just so happened to be the last one to fetch his 'chips of unicorn horn'.

"I suppose we can go without, I mean it doesn't have to be perfect; just the right color so Snape will think we did it correctly. And what does it matter, unicorn horns don't give coloration to a potion anyway." Harry thought to himself as he headed back to his seat from the storage cabinet.

When he arrived Malfoy was twirling a pencil between his fingers and leaning back in his chair with a dull expression upon his face. Harry didn't say a word as he sat down beside the blond and simply began working on the potion.

"Chop three limow flowers into four separate piles adding each pile every five minutes along with the scales of two different horn tailed dragons in between the first two intervals." Harry read to himself in a whisper as he worked vigorously to complete the potion without Malfoy's help.

Every now and then Malfoy would stop to help Harry, or act like he was helping, thanks ,in part, to the passing of Snape by their table to check that their potion was still brewing correctly.

Two hours later and Snape finally announced to the class that it was time to test their potions. 'Test!' Harry thought frantically. 'I forgot!'

"Well Mr. Malfoy your potion looks quite elegant compared to the rest of them." Harry gave an exasperated sigh.

'Malfoy's potion? Please! I'm the one who made it! He just sat there!' thought Harry just as Malfoy was placing the potion to his lips.

Then with a loud bang all of the Slytherin girls held their breath. The puff of smoke which had formed because of the transformation was so big it made it difficult for anyone to see what Malfoy looked like in his forty year old form.

As the smoke cleared the whole class gasped in an almost unison "Huh?" Malfoy turned to Blaise Zabini and asked him, "So am I dashing or what? I always knew the Malfoy blood made our family members more handsome with age. Like a fine wine you know..."

His words died away from him as he looked around the class. No one was gawking in a 'wow he's so hot' sort of way but more in an 'oh holy crap' fashion and he couldn't figure out for the life of him why.

And then everything came into focus as the last of the transformation cloud cleared. Everyone was taller then him...everyone. Potter had a rather panicked look on his face. Then in an silence breaking snicker Ron started to laugh, then Neville, and Sean. Soon almost all of the Gryffindor's were in a fit of laughter.

"Stop it! All of you, right now!" Snape shouted as he tried to clear the laughter and return what little order there was to his class.

"And what's so funny you blundering giant?" Draco shouted at Ron. Ron laughed again and finally found the chance to answer through his fit.

"I'm not a giant by any means Malfoy and right now I'd have to say-" Ron was snickering and holding his sides to keep from laughing. "Neither are you!"

The whole of Gryffindor began to laugh even harder then they had been and even Hermione with her manners and decency began to snicker a little.

Suddenly Draco realized what had happened to him...the potion had had an adverse effect on him somehow instead of growing up he had..."Oh fuck..."

**A/N:**

Let me know what you think, k? I 3 cliff hangers so there may be a lot of those even if this one is sort of a no-brainer. If I misspelled any of the character names I'm sorry and just tell me if I did. I don t think I did though b/c I checked the names in my Harry Potter books and so I'm pretty sure I didn't do that .;

Any who, I hope some more people will get into my story even if you don't review. I don't write for reviews really-even if I like to get them.

Later! (update over the weekend maybe?)

**P.S.**

Norwilt, Hermione's partner, is an OC of mine, not J.K.'s character.


End file.
